Eclipse Quote of the Month Story
by ReadingTwilight
Summary: I'm compiling all of the quotes from Eclipse off of Stephenie Meyer's site in chronological order to create a story. Please R & R and give me your opinions! P.S. I'm sending this to a contest so please review!
1. Part 1

**Authors Note:** This is a work in progress and I'm not sure how long it will be in the end. I originally started doing it for fun and then ouisa on the Lexicon told me about this contest on for people to put all the quotes from Eclipse together into a storyline. So now that is my goal! I'm going to post it every ten quotes and unfortunatly I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own teh quotes or the characters. The Eclipse quotes are in bold and they are said by the person saying it. read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Edward, Alice, and I watched as Jake approached us, looking apologetic. 

"Bella, we need to talk," he said, eyeing Edward and Alice.

"Anything you want to say to Bella you can say to us," Edward said, putting a protective arm around me.

Jacob turned to him and snarled.

"Why don't you go chase your red-headed girlfriend awhile," he taunted, clearly meaning Victoria.

"**I prefer brunettes**," Edward said, just as cold as his skin.

"Whatever," Jake said, turning back to me. "Look, Bella, we didn't mean to drive one of the bloodsuckers crazy. We didn't hurt that guy on purpose!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed," I began, glaring at Jacob angrily, "**We're a bit sensitive to blood around here. I'm sure you can understand that**."

Jacob turned beet red and frowned.

"You're not a vampire."

"Yet." I said, looking over at Alice.

Jacob followed my gaze and smirked.

"So how many cars did you steal in Italy, bloodsucker?"

I sucked in my breath to see how Alice would take the news of Jake knowing about our trip to Italy.

"Only one really good one," she said, meeting his gaze without fear.

She looked over at Edward, a playful grin on her face.

"**And speaking of Italy and sports cars I stole there, you still owe me a Yellow Porsche**."

Edward grinned back and nodded.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten…"

My new cell phone buzzed in my pocket. With a glance at Edward and Alice, I whipped it out. It was Renee.

"Hey sweetie," she said, "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Um..." I said, glancing at Jacob, Alice, and Edward. "Now's not a great time, Mom."

"Oh... why not?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, nosy as ever.

"I'm with Edward."

There was silence on the other line.

"When I saw you two last... I noticed something." Renee said, as if I didn't just tell her I had to go. "**There's something…strange about the way you two are together… The way he watches you—it's so…protective. Like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something**."

Edward smirked at this comment. I blushed and hurried to hang up.

"Sorry, Mom, I gotta go,"

"Alright, call me!"

Jacob looked pointedly at me as I hung up with Renee.

"Well, can I talk to you or not?" he asked, clearly disgruntled.

"Tell you what," Alice said, moving gracefully in front of Jacob, "Give me a call and I'll set up a meeting for you."

"Sorry," Jacob said snidely, "**I don't have any leeches on my speed dial**."

"Hey Edward, have you seen the…" Emmett slowed down as he saw Jacob standing there.

Jacob snarled, clearly unhappy about the interruption.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Jakie Black," Emmett said, smiling broadly. "**I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around**."

Jacob stared coldly at everyone, seeing that he was becoming outnumbered.

"Look," he said coldly, "When you're ready to stop acting crazy, come find me and we can talk this out."

I stepped forward, boldly enough for Edward to reach his hand out to stop me.

"**Here's the thing… I've already gone crazy once. I know what my limits are.**" I said, knowing he would get the implication that I was crazy for ever trusting him.

He got it, with a snarl he turned away and began to stroll back to his car, his spine shuddering. I turned back to look at Edward only to find that he had gone. I looked at Alice who shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said quietly. "He just… doesn't react well to you even talking to Jacob."

I groaned, looking in the direction of the forest. No doubt, Edward was going to have to go hunting after all of this stress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With both Edward and Alice gone, I sat with Angela and Ben, the only two who treated me with a little bit of decency after Edward had returned. Ben left early to finish some homework that he had left undone. I sighed, thinking about what had happened the day before.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"It's nothing," I said, knowing that my voice didn't hold true.

"Come on," she insisted, "You need to get it out of your system…"

I looked at Angela in surprise. She was a lot more observant than I gave her credit for. I did feel like venting out all of my frustrations. I told her about Jacob's confrontation, excluding the fact that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were vampires and Jacob was a young werewolf.

"**Edward's only human, Bella. He's going to react like any other boy.**" Angela said, after I had explained the situation.

"I know," I said glumly, "I just wish that I could just sit down with both of them and tell them to get along…"

Angela laughed and nodded knowingly.

"Boys are complicated," she said.

"You have no idea," I answered back with complete honesty.

"Hey Bella."

I looked up to see Tyler Crowley smiling down at me. I sighed inwardly, knowing that Lauren was glowering at me at the end of the table.

"Hey Tyler," I said, warily. He hadn't talked to me in a while.

"I noticed Cullen was gone and I thought I'd use this opportunity to ask you to the prom officially," he said, sweeping back his hair.

Was he joking? By the look on his face and the sounds of Angela's pent-up laughter, I assumed that he wasn't.

"I'm still dating Edward," I said, putting emphasis on his name. Some guys never quit.

"Well… I figured," Tyler stuttered, "But… you know a change of pace…"

I felt a flush rising up my face. I felt incredibly angry that he was acting so stupid.

"No thank you…"

"Don't feel bad," Lauren said, slipping up behind Tyler. Her voice became a little louder as she noticed everyone turning to stare. "Freaks like to hang out with freaks, you know."

I heard some snickering and I felt my face grow red-hot. No one had ever insulted Edward before, at least not to my face. Well… except for Jacob but he had reasons too.

"Jealous much?" I asked my voice at the same volume as Lauren's.

Angela laughed and Lauren turned to face her, her eyes cold.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, "You can't even date someone your own height."

Angela looked stunned. The lunchroom was dead quiet. I found myself standing up, enraged. Angela was the only decent human here!

"Take it back," I said, feeling suddenly murderous.

Lauren turned to face me. Tyler looked at me and back at Lauren as if wondering whether he even should have bothered with me. Her eyes narrowed and she flipped her hair in a very spiteful gesture.

"Why? It's not my fault that freaks flock toge—"

I was amazed at myself when I found my hand flashing in front of my face to hit Lauren's in a resounding smack. For a moment, we looked at each other, stunned.

"You bitch!" she shrieked, pushing me into the lunch table.

After a short wrestling match, I felt strong hands lifting me off Lauren. It was Mike and Tyler was doing the same with Lauren.

"Let me go!" she insisted.

"What's going on here?" A teacher called out.

Lauren and I glared at each other as a teacher I didn't recognize came over to us.

"Come with me," he said shortly. "Both of you!"

I winced, knowing what was going to happen next.

I pressed myself back into my seat, wallowing in self-pity. Lauren had gotten the better of the fight, much to my disappointment. She had only a cut lip while I had a black eye and a swollen nose that thankfully wasn't broken. I was sitting outside the principal's office, waiting for Charlie to come out. Lauren's parents had already came and went, but naturally, it took Charlie a bit longer to get here, as he was the sheriff.

"Sorry…" I said as he came out of the room.

He looked stunned and rubbed the back of his neck, as if in confusion. There was silence before he finally responded.

"**I never thought I needed to teach you how to throw a punch. Guess I was wrong about that.**"

I grimaced at his obvious disappointment in me.

"Let's just go home," he said quietly, turning to exchange a few last minute words with the principal.

I drove my truck home in silence, following Charlie as he led the way. I was miserable, but thankful that Edward hadn't been there to see it. Once we arrived home, I walked up to my room, leaving Charlie to his thoughts. It was worse then having him angry with me. At least then, he would talk to me. I sat down, depressed. Pulling out my cell phone, I decided to spare Edward from knowing what had happened, at least for a little while. Dialing Alice's number, I crossed my fingers that he wasn't anywhere around.

"Did you win the fight?" she immediately asked as she picked up the phone.

I groaned. I should have known that Alice would have seen it.

"No and Edward doesn't know does he?"

"Nope," Alice said gleefully. At least someone wasn't disappointed in me. "You see when we hunt we have to have one person on duty to make sure that we don't lose control and run to massacre the village that is Forks."

I chuckled at this statement. "Well, I need you to do me a favor…"

"What's that?" I heard her ask, her voice wary.

"Try to postpone his coming to my house at least until I get a bit decent looking."

"You're asking me to hold my own brother hostage?" she asked, her voice in mock surprise.

"Will you do it?"

"Of course," Alice said. I was pleased to hear that she was in a very cheery mood. **"This hostage stuff is fun."**

"Great!" I said, relieved.

"Okay, but hurry up and get decent. He gets cranky when he's away from you."

I decided not to let her know how much hearing that pleased me. I said a quick goodbye and ran downstairs to get some ice. It was getting late already, so Charlie headed off to bed early, saying a quick, distant goodnight. He was still disappointed in me. Sighing, I gingerly placed the ice on my black eye and strolled back up to my room. I wasn't at all prepared to see who was there waiting for me.

"Hey. Nice nose,"

I gaped down at Jacob Black, who was sitting on my bed. I was even more surprised to see him shirtless. His body reminded me of Edward's and the thought made me blush.

"What?" he asked, his voice teasing. **"Does my being half-naked bother you?" **

I scowled, knowing it was my blushing that doomed me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk…"

I scowled at him the best I could while still keeping the ice over my eye. There was an awkward silence before Jacob spoke up again.

"What did you do to your eye?"

"None of your business…" I answered back, a bit sour about the fight.

Jacob stood up slowly and walked towards me. I backed up slightly, having a bad feeling about what he was going to do. I still hadn't forgiven him what he had done earlier on in the week. As he came closer, he put his hand on my face, looking at my nose.

"You're beat up pretty bad," he said, honest concern in his voice.

I stiffened under his hand.

"Jacob, just go away!"

I heard a familiar snarl coming from the window. Edward had returned, quicker then I had anticipated.


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note: **Wow! I definitely did not expect this kind of response! Thank you all for reviewing and as a special treat (and because I'm a little behind on my writing) instead of the next ten quotes, here's the next 11!!! Hurray! R & R, and enjoy!

* * *

**Part Two**

Edward snarled and within seconds had Jacob pushed up against a wall.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asked his voice angry.

"Edward! Stop it!" I said. Although I was still angry with Jacob, I didn't want to see him hurt. "He didn't do this, Lauren did. She and I got in a fight and I got punched. Jacob didn't do anything!"

Jacob shuddered violently and I could see that he could easily change any second.

"No, please break the treaty." Jacob said his voice venomous. "I would like nothing more than a reason to pound your head in!"

"Guys! Stop it!"

Edward glanced at me and then back at Jacob. With a shove, he released Jacob and went to stand behind me.

"Get out."

Jacob strolled towards the open window, a taunting grin on his face.

"See you around, _Bells,_" he said, clearly using his old nickname for me to taunt Edward.

Before Edward could react, I heard Charlie call up the stairs.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I just… uh… accidentally fell out of bed," I said hurriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said.

Glaring back at Jacob, I hissed through my teeth. "Get out!"

"I'm going," he said, jumping out the window. Glancing out, I could see him transform almost immediately. I couldn't help shuddering as I turned to face Edward.

"Edward?" I asked, looking over at him, knowing what he was probably thinking.

"**Do you ever think that your life might be easier if you weren't in love with me?" **he asked, his voice hurt.

"No!" I exclaimed, walking over to him and grabbing his hands. "I never once thought that!"

He took his hands away, walking away from me to look out the window.

"You'd be a great deal safer… you would have never had to have become close with that… that dog!"

"He has nothing to do with me loving you!"

"Do you realize how I feel right now?" he asked, turning to face me. "I find out that you're hurt only to come here and see you standing with him? It made me… just… so angry that I wanted to… to just rip him up right here and now."

"You… you couldn't do that…" I whispered.

Edward grabbed an old metal chair that I had been using as a computer chair. He took it between his two hands, mashing it together until it was roughly the size and shape of a basketball. I found myself drawing back in fright.

"Look, **I already **_**know**_** how strong you are. You didn't have to break the furniture." **I exclaimed, "That's not what I meant!"

"What you don't think I'm capable of destroying that pest?" he asked, his voice angry.

"No! I know you can…" I said, attempting to keep my voice calm. "But…"

I moved towards him, and this time he didn't move away. Taking his hands in mine, I looked up at him with utmost seriousness in my eyes.

"But?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

I took a deep breath, willing myself to look him in the eye as I said it.

"You're too good…" I whispered.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Bella… I'm a monster… killing is what I do…"

"I don't believe that. Not for a second," I said confidently. "You're not a monster."

"Bella, I shouldn't even exist," Edward persisted, staring down at me. "I should have died of the Spanish influenza."

My breath caught in my throat. I could see now that he shared the same view on his life as Rosalie had told me. Her words echoed back through my mind.

**"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending—but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now."**

I felt tears burn my eyes.

"But… if you were dead… we never would have met…" I said, hoping that he felt the same way.

He sighed, tossing what had once been my chair onto the bed, where it bounced until finally resting near my pillow.

"I will admit… my time with you means more to me then you could ever know… but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a danger to you and to others…"

"You're not dangerous." I persisted, squeezing his hands.

Edward chuckled dryly, **"You aren't exactly the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous." **

"Well… maybe not…" I said, looking away.

I was hoping that I would be able to come up with a better argument.

"Well… you're not as dangerous as others at any rate… you have more… control…"

"Control that I could lose just as easily as Jasper!" He said, holding my hands so tightly that they felt numb from his touch.

My mind flew back to the day that Jasper had told me his story.

"**I didn't have quite the same…upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely," **He had begun. "It's probably part of the reason why their control is so much more… compelling then mine."

"It's not Jasper's fault he lost control again…" I said, looking away. "It was a trap…"

I desperately wished that I could go back in time to where this had all first began.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

* * *

"Bella! You've got mail!"

I bounded down the stairs, tripping over the last one, but catching my balance before falling flat on my face. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Here, it's from Jake."

My eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't expecting anything from Jacob, especially after he had insisted that we not be friends. I took the letter and thanked Charlie before running up the stairs into my room. Ripping it open, I found that it was a rather short note.

_**I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me. **_

_-- Jacob_

Underneath the note was a postscript that had an address and directions to a place in between my house and La Push. Staring down at the paper in shock, I found myself reading and re-reading what he had wrote. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Jacob had found a way that we could still be friends!

"What does it say?"

I jumped in alarm, turning to face Edward who was sitting nonchalantly on my windowsill.

"What does what say?" I asked guiltily.

Edward frowned and stepped forward, taking the note from me. There was a moment of silence as he quickly scanned the note. Finally, he spoke again.

"Well, **it's the thought that counts. I ought to know."**

"So… does that mean I can see him?" I asked hesitantly.

Edward grimaced at me, his opinion on me seeing Jacob again clearly written on his face.

"Not unless you want to start dating Newton," he said, his tone only slightly joking.

I was definitely not going to let this go down without a fight.

"**Well, that just sucks! I guess I'm stuck with Mike Newton after all." **I said, heading towards the door.

Edward beat me to it and stood in front of it, crossing his arms protectively.

"Bella, what if this is a trap?" he asked, his voice concerned. "Just a couple days ago he said he wanted nothing to do with you!"

"And what if it's not? I lost my best friend once; I'd rather not do it again…"

"Aren't I enough for you?" he asked, his voice sad. I knew better than to take him seriously. Edward was not a self-pitying kind of person.

"I'm going." I said, almost ready to dare him to stop me.

"Then I am too," he said, heading towards the window. "I'll meet you by your truck."

I frowned as he leapt deftly out the window. Stubborn vampire. After explaining to Charlie where I was going, I flew out the front door. I couldn't see where Edward was at, although I assumed he was ducked down in the truck. Turning back to look at the house, I found myself tripping over a twig that had somehow blown over the driveway.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as my knee hit the ground.

**"Fall down again, Bella?"**

I looked up in surprise to see Emmett standing over me, chuckling.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?"

"I called him," Edward said, appearing with Jasper from behind my truck. I glanced towards the house to make sure that Charlie wasn't looking.

"What for?" I hissed angrily.

"Reinforcements," he said, shrugging. "Come on if you want to go so bad…"

I rolled my eyes and climbed in my truck as Jasper and Emmett disappeared.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"To get in position," Edward said his voice confident. Clearly, he had told them a lot in the few minutes that Charlie and I had spoken. "Do you mind if I drive?"

"Yes," I said, hopping into the driver's seat and slamming the door as he stood there in shock.

"Look, I didn't call them to offend you," he said, his voice exasperated. "I called them to help me protect you. If the entire clan is there then I have a less chance of winning. But if I have Jasper and Emmett with me…"

I put the truck in gear, keeping silent. We drove in silence until we reached the location. As I opened the door, he finally spoke up.

"Bella… if it makes you feel better… We'll stay out of sight…"

"You mean… you'll leave me alone?" I asked my voice doubtful.

Edward frowned and looked at me, his deep topaz eyes serious.

"Don't push me. I'll give you that much but I will not leave you alone with them…"

"Deal." I said, quickly getting out of the truck before he changed his mind.

I walked up to an old, shack-like building. It seemed odd that Jacob would have wanted to meet here. Walking up to the door, I took a quick glance back to see if Edward was still in the truck. He had kept true to his word and I didn't see him anywhere. I knocked on the door, excited at the anticipation of seeing Jacob again. No one answered, so I knocked again. Still no one. I frowned, beginning to feel frustrated. Was this his idea of a joke?

"Hello?" I called out. Still no one answered. Frustrated I stamped my foot on the ground.

"**Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV." **Came an all too familiar voice.

I whipped around to see Jacob, accompanied by Embry and, much to my surprise, Quil.

"**Hey, vampire girl!" **Embry said, smiling.

I dashed down the stairs and hugged Jacob. He seemed… bigger, than when I had seen him last.

"Hey, Bells…" he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"It's so good to see all of you," I said, turning to stare at the three of them. "When did you change, Quil?"

Quil smiled sheepishly.

"About a month ago…"

"Wow…" I said. "I don't know whether to say 'I'm sorry' or 'Congratulations'."

The three of them laughed and Jacob pushed Quil jokingly. Embry lifted his head up and sniffed the air. His posture suddenly became guarded.

"You brought the leeches?" he asked, his voice low and incredulous.

I felt the blood drain from my face. I should have known that they would smell them nearby.

"I didn't think you would…" Quil said his voice quiet.

I stared at the three of them in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a step backwards.

"You guys, I know we talked about it…" Jacob said, turning to stand in front of me protectively. "But come on, we can't seriously go through with it…"

"Why not? We'll protect her!" Embry protested.

"What's going on?" I asked, taking a step backwards.

Before I could react, Quil stepped forward, a switchblade in his hand. Then it dawned on me. They were going to provoke the vampires in order to break the treaty!


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm putting this out a bit earlier (as per the contest that is) than I expected. However, I do plan on continuing it to finish off the Eclipse quotes no matter what. Herein, the question: Should I add Stephenie Meyer's Myspace quotes (at least the ones that I have) as well? Tell me what you think!

* * *

**Part Three**

_**Present Time**_

My thoughts flew back to the situation at hand.

"Do you not want to see me anymore?" I asked, changing my tactics.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Bella, you mean the world to me… but that's not what this is about," he said, his voice frustrated.

"So, you believe by spending less time with me you are going to increase my chances of not being injured?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips in what I hoped was an intimidating gesture.

For only the second time to my knowledge, Edward was speechless. I closed the distance between us, resting my head on his chest.

"I suppose," he said, grudgingly.

He pulled away, an odd glint in his eyes. Reaching over to pick up my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights,_ he glanced at me with resignation.

"**Besides…the more time I spend with you, the more human emotions seem comprehensible to me. I'm discovering that I can sympathize with Heathcliff in ways I didn't think possible before."**

I chuckled and playfully punched him.

"I knew you'd come around!"

Edward laughed which caused me to sigh in relief. I hated arguing with him, not matter how petty our fights seemed. At least these fights weren't violent… other then other fights I had seen him in…

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

_Before I could react, Quil stepped forward, a switchblade in his hand. Then it dawned on me. They were going to provoke the vampires in order to break the treaty!_

Everything happened as if in slow motion. I could see Embry grabbing my hand and Quil stabbing my hand with the blade. I heard Jacob yell angrily and I heard the snarl of an angry vampire. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what looked like Emmett tackling Jasper to the ground. I had no doubt in my mind that he wasn't breathing. Quicker than lightening, Edward appeared in front of me, forcefully throwing Quil to the side. I watched as the switchblade fell to the ground. Diving, I grabbed it and whipped around to catch Embry in the arm with it. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, as Embry looked at his arm stunned. It wasn't a deep wound, but it was enough to draw blood. Looking over to Jasper, I saw a confused look on his face. Emmett took this opportunity to drag him away. Edward grabbed me by the waist and we were off running.

"Where are we going?" I asked, dizzily. The world seemed to be spinning around me as blood dripped off my hand.

"To Carlisle…" I heard him answer just before I faded into darkness.

"Edward, you need to go hunting…"

"Alice, I can't just leave her like this! What if she wakes up and I'm not there?"

"I'll watch her, don't worry."

I felt groggy and I could feel a shooting pain emitting from my hand. I heard someone shuffle out of the room as I faded in and out of consciousness.

----------------------

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes slowly to see Alice leaning over me.

"Wha-" I said, still feeling woozy from the drugs.

Alice seemed to know exactly what I wanted to know.

"Jasper is fine, and the wolves have disappeared. Although…"

She wrinkled her nose distastefully as she gestured to a small bouquet of wildflowers. I leaned up just enough to read the card.

Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened. Please understand that I had no part in it. I'll even be your slave for life if you'll only forgive me. Jacob

I scowled, the events that had just happened flooding into my mind. Alice leaned over me, her expression worried.

"I'll kill him." I said angrily.

"I don't think that'll solve anything," she said wryly.

"Then I'll… I'll kill myself! This is ridiculous!" I said, flying back into the pillows. I examined my hand in disgust. Stitches again.

"**Do you think either of them would give up if you died?" **Alice said her voice quiet.** "They'd still fight, we all would. You can't change anything, so just be good, okay?"**

"So no murders or suicides?" I asked, only half joking.

Alice smirked and suddenly straightened up.

"Edward's coming back," she said, frowning. "He needs to hunt…"

"I couldn't leave without knowing how she was doing?"

I looked up as Edward entered the room, immediately coming to my bedside.

"I'll let you two talk," Alice said tactfully, standing up to leave the room. "Think about what I said, Bella."

I nodded, turning my attention to Edward. His face seemed calculating, as if there was something on my mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned. I knew that he was bound to be upset at what had just occurred.

"**I was just wondering why you stabbed him. Not that I object." **He said, holding up his hands guiltily. "It's been on my mind since you passed out."

"Oh, you mean Embry?" I asked, guiltily. "Well… I actually had two reasons for doing it…"

"And they are?" he prompted.

"Well, first off," I said, using my good hand to help accentuate my points. "He started it. Quil and Embry were clearly in on it together and he happened to be the one I retaliated on. Secondly, it was because I knew that werewolves smell repulsive to vampires right?"

"Yes…" Edward said, clearly unsure what my reasoning was.

"Well… I figured that the smell of a werewolf's blood might be enough to block the scent of a human's blood."

Edward merely stared at me, dumbfounded. It was insulting really, that he didn't think that I was quick-witted enough to come up with something like that myself.

"That was an extremely dangerous and risky move!" he said, his voice excited. "Granted, it did work somewhat but what if it hadn't!"

"Please, Edward, not now." I begged. I was in no mood to discuss my insanity. "What happened after all of this?"

"Well… we sent Rosalie to talk to them." He said slowly. Evidently, Edward was still going over my logic in his head.

"Rosalie?" I asked, confused.

"Have you ever heard the dog—I mean the werewolves talking about the 'Cold Woman'?"

I thought back and remembered a conversation that I had once had with Billy.

"**The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen." **He had said,** "She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her."**

"Yeah," I said, recalling what Billy had said.

"Well… that was Rosalie… we figured she would be the best one to handle it." He said sheepishly. "She wasn't willing at first, but Emmett helped to convince her."

I nodded. It made sense that they would use an old legend to help get leverage. Edward leaned over me, causing my heart to race and all thoughts of Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Rosalie to disappear.

"Now…" he said his voice seductive. "How about we get you some sedatives for the pain…"

"What sort of sedative?" I asked, barely breathing.

Edward grinned and pressed the call button over my head.

"Yes?" came a squawky voice.

"Bella is ready for her next dose." He said, as I stuttered in frustration.

"**It's a good thing you're bulletproof." **I said angrily, "Because I'm about to shoot you!"

Edward merely grinned and pecked me lightly on the lips.

"I'm off to hunt!" he said, grinning at me with his heart-wrenching sexy smile.

The nurse walked in and began to fiddle with my IV.

"Can we hold off for another hour or so?" I pleaded as soon as Edward was out of earshot.

She looked at me, but shrugged.

"No need to be a hero though, dear." She said, feeling my forehead. "If it gets to painful you hit that call button, alright?"

I nodded a model of the perfect patient. The nurse walked out of the room quickly. I laid back and closed my eyes. Quiet footsteps came from the doorway and I frowned.

"Edward, I'm not taking the sedative yet. I don't care what you say—"

"It's not Cullen, Bella."

My eyes flew open as I saw Jacob standing at the foot of my bed, shuffling awkwardly.

"Get out. I don't want you here." I said angrily.

"Hey, **I offered eternal servitude, remember. I'm your slave for life." **He said, holding his hands up in protest. "I'll do what you want, but I won't stay away from you forever."

"Only if I forgave you, which I didn't!" I said frustrated, "So why don't you just stay away from me!"

"You mean too much to me for that…," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Apparently not enough." I said haughtily. "You almost killed me!"

"Yeah but…"

His words were cut off as more visitors poured into the room. Frustrated, Jacob turned on his heels and stormed out.

"Hey Bella," Mike said, Jessica, Angela, Ben, who was sporting a broken arm, and Tyler trailing in behind him.

"**I feel like screaming!" **Jessica said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Is everyone in the hospital? I came here to visit my aunt only to find out that Ben broke his arm and now you're in here—"

_**Present Time**_

"Bella? Bella?"

Edward was waving a hand in front of my face, his expression annoyed.

"**Would you please tell me what you are thinking? **_**Before**_** I go mad?"**

* * *

_**The End (technically for the contest this is where it needs to end, however I will most likely continue it after the contest so stay tuned!)**_


End file.
